


Distance Can't Tear Us Apart

by suzuling



Series: bokuaka week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzuling/pseuds/suzuling
Summary: Bokuto’s graduating and Akaashi worries about their relationship.(bokuaka week 2017: day 07 - graduation &pranks)





	Distance Can't Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://mizurou.tumblr.com/post/159082995879/bokuaka-week-5-day-7-for-bokuakaweek) for Bokuaka Week 2017!
> 
> bokuaka week 2017: day 07 - graduation & ~~pranks~~

Usually Akaashi enjoys the peaceful moments he shares with Bokuto since the latter is rarely quiet, but currently all he feels is uneasiness.

They're sitting on Akaashi’s bed, leaning against the wall, huddling beneath a blanket. The sun is starting to set, hinted by the faint orange and purple streaks in the sky, meaning Bokuto has to head home soon. Akaashi doesn’t want him to leave yet. With the limited time they have left together, he wants to make the most of every minute. So the second year snuggles closer to his boyfriend, feeling the heat radiating from him and Bokuto reciprocates by pressing closer.

“Can you believe it? I’m going to graduate tomorrow,” Bokuto says, breaking the silence.

“Of course I can. You’ve worked hard all these years,” Akaashi normally would raise his eyebrow at Bokuto’s question, but he’s too tired to do that.

“Well, it’s all thanks to you and the whole team too. Who knew Konoha was good at English?” Bokuto laughs softly and wraps his arms around Akaashi’s waist. “I just never expected this year to fly by so fast, y'know?”

Akaashi stays silent, not wanting to agree out aloud. Where did the whole year go?

Only eight months ago, at the beginning of summer vacation, was when they started dating after Bokuto sputtered out an awkward, but sweet confession to Akaashi.

After two months of getting past awkward dates and clumsy kisses, they decided to become an exclusive couple. A month later, they broke the news out to the team when a flustered Konoha found them in the locker room, making out after practice.

November came and Fukurodani qualified for Nationals, winning against Nekoma, but losing to Itachiyama. Many spectators said the loss was predictable, Itachiyama was too strong, but it only gave them more determination to prove people wrong.

All hopes of winning came crashing down two months later, when the team suffered a defeat in the semi-finals of Inter-high. Akaashi would never forget the pain in his heart when he found Bokuto crying to himself, after acting all tough and optimistic in front of the team while addressing the loss. The third years decided to graduate from club activities shortly after and volleyball practice had been too quiet ever since.

Akaashi wasn’t sure if he will ever get used to the change.

Bokuto leans his head against Akaashi’s. “Hey, we still have a few weeks together before I leave for college, if that’s what’s worrying you.”

 “And those weeks will go by faster than this year did.” Akaashi stares blankly at the sunset through the window. “Bokuto, I’m worried about going long distance.” Akaashi’s voice is barely loud than a whisper.

“There’s nothing to worry about Akaashi! With you becoming captain and me playing collegiate, we’re barely going to have time to think about each other!”

Akaashi feels tears starting to form at the unexpected reply and he covers his head with the blanket, hoping to stop himself from crying. Bokuto slowly registers the words that had just spilled from his mouth and straightens his head up as the realization hits him. “Wait! Akaashi, wait. I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant.”

“No, I’m sure you just implied how we’re not going to have time for each other anymore, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi retorts and he tries to turn his body away, but Bokuto only tightens his grip around Akaashi, so he chooses to slump down lower with guilt clouding his mind. He feels selfish. Bokuto’s graduation is supposed to be a happy and exciting moment, but instead he fears getting left behind.

“I—I am scared, “Bokuto admits. Akaashi feels Bokuto’s grip loosen for a second before he squeezes his waist again, “I don’t want to leave high school. I don’t want to leave our team. I don’t want to not see you every day. I won’t be able to eat lunch with you or spike your sets anymore.” Bokuto pulls the blanket away from Akaashi’s face, revealing tears streaming down the second year’s face. Bokuto uses his thumbs to wipe them gently away, “But that won’t make me love you less, Keiji.”

Akaashi doesn’t reply, but turns and he wraps his arms around the third year’s neck, buries his face into his shoulders while sobbing as Bokuto brings a hand up to stroke through Akaashi’s hair.

Unknown to Akaashi at the time, tears were also rolling slowly down Bokuto’s face as they spend the rest of the sunset in each other’s embrace, hoping time would slow down just a bit for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Reach me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com) or [Tumblr](http://mizurou.tumblr.com)!


End file.
